La luz de la esperanza
by takenbere
Summary: una historia de amor, y con accion que les gustara. la descripcion de algo que no esperamos, de desiciones y de amores correspondidos :
1. Chapter 1: la desesperación

**La luz de la esperanza**

**Los personajes son creación de ****Masashi kishimoto. Mas sin embargo, la historia es mía :D, de mi imaginación,**

Espero que les guste este fic, es el primero, y espero sus reviews, muchas gracias.

**Capitulo 1: la desesperación.**

Tras el vencimiento de Tobi, las alianzas entre las aldeas que habían participado en la guerra, se fortalecieron, ya que se ayudaban para encontrar a los sobrevivientes en el campo de batalla, eso no quiere decir, que las alianzas se cavarían después de la búsqueda, los lideres pensaban en continuar con las alianzas para vivir en una época de paz y tranquilidad.

Cierta chica de cabello azulado, buscaba con el poder otorgado por su clan, a cierto salvador entre los destrozos del lugar, llevaba horas en la tarea, pero no percibía nada, su mirada decaía.

-No me daré por vencida, el me enseño a no hacerlo, Naruto-kun me necesita, y yo lo necesito por que le amo.- decía mientras que una lagrima corría por sus mejillas blancas como porcelana.

Seguiria buscando no importase cuanto tardara, fue cuando lo vio algo de chakra debajo de los escombros, conocía esa mezcla, tratando de luchar por seguir, una mezcla de chakra rojo y azul.

Corrió para llegar al lugar gritando su nombre con desesperación.

-naruto-kun, resiste, yo te sacare-

Todos alrededor empezaron a llegar a donde la hyugga estaba, un cansado Shikamaru, ayudado por Temari, Neji llegando con Tenten, para ayudar a su prima, pero al momento de de llegar vieron la desesperación de Hinata y se quedo al margen, viendo el sufrimiento en el rostro de esta.

Fue cuando se vio, que entre los brazos de Hinata sostenía el cuerpo del chico rubio. Este abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos ojos perlosos, y una mirada de preocupación. Solo atino en levantar su mano y pasarla por una de sus mejillas sonrojadas ante el contacto, mientras que el limpiaba una lagrima fugaz de la heredera. De los labios del rubio solo se alcanzo a escuchar un leve murmullo.

-Hi…Hinaaa.. Hinata-chan- y se desvaneció

-NOOO!- se escucho en todo el lugar, mientras que el llanto desgarrado de la chica seguía.

Mientras lagrimas salían sin control.

Sakura se acerco corriendo a curar las heridas de Naruto. Al poco tiempo se acerco Shizunne con una Tsunade mal herida y preocupada por el grito desgarrador. Tratando de ayudar al joven de mirada azulada.

-tss- dijo Tsunade – su chakra es muy débil, es lo que más me preocupa. Estabilicémoslo y así podremos llevarlo al hospital. Traspasemos un poco de chakra para que resista.

-Hai- dijeron al unisonó.

-Naruto. Despierta, no te des por vencido ahora-

Era lo único que se escuchaba. Pudo abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse con una bestia gigante, un zorro.

¿Qué hago aquí? ¿ya morí?

No seas baka, ¿no me ves que sigo aquí?, pero aun así, eso depende de ti, si quieres seguir siendo el cabezota de siempre o rendirte- dijo Kurama.

¿Me seguirás ayudando?- lo dijo con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa

Lo hago, porque me has demostrado respeto, a mí y a todos nosotros- apareciendo todos los Biju- y no nos juzgaste, y sobre todo nos defendiste. Ahora las cosas serán diferentes, pero no te las dejare tan fáciles, ¿está bien baka?

Jeje, nunca lo querría de otra forma, pero espero que la comunicación sea mejor entre nosotros.

Podría ser, si me tomas más en cuenta y no solo pides poder.

Es un trato. -Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y acercando el puño a la bestia. La bestia alzo su gigantesca pata antes de hacer contacto dijo.

Sigue igual de terco, me recuerdas a tus padres-

Ante el contacto, la bestia se vio absorbida por el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual se quedo pensativo ante las palabras de Kurama. Mientras que los demás Biju desaparecían y le dedicaban una sonrisa.

La luz en la habitación, empezó a lastimarle, despertando de un sueño, y sonriendo tras el recuerdo de este. Sueño no, más bien platica con un gran amigo.

Se trato de levantar, dándose cuenta de que todo le dolía, y se percato de que estaba en el hospital. Dirigió su mirada a la persona que le daba la espalda y hojeaba un documento.

-Sakura-chan.- dijo el encamillado

Tras la mención de su nombre, se voltea sobresaltada, y le dedica la mejor sonrisa que puede.

Oh, naruto-kun, me alegra que despiertes,- le decía mientras se acercaba con cuidado a él- te sientes bien?.-

Si, solo algo cansado, ¿y Sasuke-san? –

Ante el nombre, la peli rosa abrió los ojos, al ver la reacción, Naruto le confesó:

-Sasuke-san llego a ayudarme contra Tobi, sin él no lo hubiera logrado, ¿Dónde está?

-naruto-kun, no lo hemos encontrado, no sabíamos que estaba contigo- decía Sakura mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro.

- creo saber donde estará…- dijo el ojiazul

- donde? Para mandar a un grupo a buscarlo, puede estar gravemente herido-

-no, tengo que ir yo. Aparte aun no tiene el perdón de la hokage, y sigue por traición en la aldea, puede ser peor que él se acerque, tú te encargaras de hablar con la abuela Tsunade, y contarle lo que hizo Sasuke por la aldea, y yo lo buscare.

-pero naruto-kun, aun estas herido, no puedes moverte-

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, te prometo que ahora sí, te lo traeré de vuelta-

Dedicándole una sonrisa, antes de que Naruto se desmayara ´por el esfuerzo de hablar estando todavía tan débil.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Primer capítulo, espero que les guste :D, sus sugerencias serán bn recibidas, gracias por leerlo, suerte :D

Pronto subiré la continuacion


	2. Chapter 2: Lo esperado

CAPITULO 2.- LO ESPERADO.

El sol comenzaba a salir, y se vio en el techo del edificio de cuidados intensivos, a un chico saltar por este, alejándose lo más pronto posible del área, tratando de no ser visto.

Su cabello se movía con el viento, el color era como el de los rayos del sol que salía del horizonte, sus ojos, tan azules y bellos como los del cielo mismo. Su desesperación por querer huir del lugar, para poder salvar a su amigo, era lo que lo mantenía en pie, aun estaba débil, mas sin embargo no le importaba, ya que su amigo, lo había ayudado, trataba de volver a hacer sus pasos.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, fue cuando la dislumbro, cerca de una fuente, que estaba en la parte de atrás del hospital, una chica con una melena larga, que le llegaba hasta la cadera, de un color negro azulado, sus ojos bellos, como dos perlas de mar, que en el momento reflejaban sierta angustia. El viento movia su cabellera, y pegaba mas sus ropas a su cuerpo, dejando ver esas líneas de un cuerpo femenino, bien torneado por los años de entrenamiento.

Viendo a ese angel, nuestro amigo rubio, se quedo en un sueño despierto, admirando a dicha joven, el seguía brincando de techo en techo, tratando de acercarse, cuando se tropeso… y cayo rodando por el techo, y al momento de tocar en el piso, se escucho un fuerte auch!.

Fue cuando ella se volteo, corrió hacia el herido, y se dio cuenta que era ese chico, que siempre

La ponía nerviosa, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo ayudo a pararse.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien?

-hinata-chan, ahora lo estoy.- diciendo esto con una sonrisa.- pero que teme e sido, ¿Cómo estas? Te encuentras bien?

-hai, nada grave a pasado- dijo la oji perla, bajando su rostro y empesando a jugar con sus dedos. Fue cuando el se dio cuenta, sus manos, todas vendadas, por las heridas, igual que parte de un brazo, que lo llevaba cubierto por la chaqueta.

-hinata-chan, que te paso? Fue por tratar de sacarme? Gomene, nunca quise que tú sufrieras daño.- lo dijo de manera sincera, mientras carisiaba las manos de la joven, levanto una de sus manos, y beso el suave torso de ella. La chica se sonrojo más al contacto, y sorprendida por las palabras del joven, aun extrañado, empezó a tratar de alejarse.

-Hinata-chan, espera, hay algo que te quiero decir, se que soy un baka, aun no comprendo como una chica como tu, linda, cariñosa, timida. Se pudo a ver figado en alguien como yo, con el kyubi adentro, siendo también revoltoso. Solo quiero darte las gracias, por todo lo que has hecho, y por haberme visto, antes que nadie, espera, no llores.- dijo preocupado el rubio cuando vio como de la mejilla de la hyugga escurrían las lagrimas- no quise hacerte llorar, baka! –se dijo a si mismo- Hinata-chan, solo quiero decirte, o mas bien preguntarte… etto.. mm Como decirlo?... etto… si quieres ir a comer un dia ramen con migo?, claro, si no quieres no, o si tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer, lo entenderé-

Ante esto, la hyugga also la mirada incrédula, y aun timida, hipiando, y limpiándose las lagrimas, con una sonrisa que le dedico al rubio le dijo,- si, naruto-kun, me encantaría-

El con su singular alegría, y los brazos aun en su nuca, alzo uno de ellos, -KYA!, gracias hina-chan, te molesta que te llame asi?-

No Naruto-kun, me agrada- los ojos de Hinata se abrieron mas, cuando se vio rodeada de lso brazos del chico, roja como un tomate, se aferro al cuello de el- Naruto-kun, que haces? Porque?

Porque estoy feliz de que aceptaras comer conmigo-

La bajo poco a poco, para no lastimarla, pero sus cuerpos se rosaron, ella, se sonrojo mas, (si eso era posible,) ante el contacto de sus cuerpos, despacio la fue descendiendo, haciendo rosar mas sus cuerpos, logrando deslizar una de sus manos de la cintura hacia su espalda, para poderla acercar más a su rostro, y así sentir más su aroma, tan cerca, tan dulce. Ella con sus manos en su cuello, jugando con esos mechones color dorado, como el sol que se asomaba por el horizonte.

-naruto-kun ¿¡que… haces!- desviando su mirada y agachando su rostro, para no tener contacto directo con él,

-algo que debí haber hecho desde hace tiempo- dijo con cariño, y un brillo en sus ojos...

Se fueron acercándose poco a poco, el contacto entre ambos producían calos fríos. Cada vez más cerca, y….

-Naruto-kun, te busca la hokage… es urgente, también tu. Hinata-chan- dijo una desesperada Shizunne…- interrumpo algo?- cuando los ve alos dos serapardos y rojos como tomates..

-no nada Shizunne- san. En un momento vamos…-

Ya estando en la oficina de la hokage se encuentran con Sakura.

-hey Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta curioso Naruto

-Tsunade-sama me mando llamar, estaba cubriendo turno en el hospital- responde con una dulce sonrisa saludando a los individuos.

Entra una apresurada Tsunade con el seño fruncido.

-Naruto ¿porque diablos no me dijiste que sabes donde está Sasuke?- lo ve con una expresión de reproche- sabes que tenemos que detenerlo, es un traidor, por más cariño que se le tenga.

-pero Tsunade-obachan, no entiendes, el me ayu…

- que no me llames abuela, solo empeoras las cosas, ahora ustedes tres tendrán que ir en busca de Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta,

-que?- gritaron los 3 al unisonó.

Una Hinata preocupada ve a Naruto, y la tristeza que este refleja tras las palabras de la hokage

- se le hará un juicio donde se determinara su estado, así que irán por él, solo te dejo ir Naruto porque sé que no dirás su posición si no vas tú. Así que aprovecha, porque ocultaste información para ayudar a un traidor, y eso también es llamado traición. Es todo. Retírense.-

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, sé que no es mucho, pero espero que les agrade.. :D cualquier duda. O aclaración... Así que si quieren hacer una aportación es bienvenida. Gracias por leer, se aceptan reviews.


End file.
